


Caught in Webs

by VisibleClosedEyes



Series: Fallen from Towers [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisibleClosedEyes/pseuds/VisibleClosedEyes
Summary: One thing leads to another, and now she’s stuck
Relationships: Meredith Stout/Female V
Series: Fallen from Towers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Caught in Webs

V used to live in such a world. Corpo world. After she lost everything on that very faithful night. Fucking Arasaka. However, it would be a lie to say that she’d do anything to get that level of luxury back to her life again. Yep, just like the rest of them—V is a hypocritical ex-corpo piece of shit and she knows that. And this untreatable greediness of hers pushes her to engage in dirty or… degrading jobs 

And when she says ‘degrading jobs’, she doesn’t mean cleaning some fucks’ toilet, oh no. 

“Good girl,” Meredith cooes as V slowly puts her tongue into work on the older woman’s cunt. The blonde woman dig her left hand into V hair and uses it like a controller. The merc feels powerless both in a literal sense and financial status. V needs Eddies, and Eddies’ a Eddies—whether it came from killing or whoring  
Comes to think of it, how is this any different than what she did in her corporate days? Well, back then there was no prostitution… of course but, still, she sold her soul and to an extent… her humanity. In some angle, she would be better as a hooker. 

And how she got into this position in the first place—was weird. 

It’s a high risk job she’s talking about( and it will end in the most shitshow version possible but that's beside the point). After talking to Dexter, she knows this might be her last job if she doesn’t use her chess pieces correctly. So, she decided to go after the Flathead first and then later hit the client ‘ Evelyn Parker’. However V knows for a fact that going in gun blazing the Maelstrom is also an impossible task, this is where Meredith comes in.  
She’s a Militech agent means that she probably gets some good guns and resources and that would come in handy here. So V decides to call this ‘Meredith’ character.

“ First, tell me where the fuck did you get this number?” Meredith’s voice comes in. Very pissed off sounding. 

“ That’s not important at all Miss Stout. What’s important is that you’re fucked. Hard. I happened to know how to fix that. I know where to find your missing intel. So? I think we should talk.” V talks back, just like how she used to be when she was actually hired by Arasaka. Calculated, cutthroat and confident. Even though she is actually kind of nervous to her bone. 

“Oh? And why would you do that? Pretty sure there is no such thing as a kind angel giving out miracles in Night city. What the fuck do you want?” Meredith still isn’t very convinced but at least she is still interested enough to listen. Which is quite good.

“Of course not. I just need the bot. It was there with the same place your information is. You got your shit, I got mine shit. So?” When V finishes, the opposite end goes quiet for a few seconds—probably to think her offer out. 

“ I see. Come see me at the overpass in Watson. Don’t be late.” And she immediately hangs up. Well, shit. If this turns out to be bad then V kinda fucked. She doesn’t tell Jackie, she knows he would try to talk her down from associating with the corpo once again. That’s why she needs to solo this one, V and Jackie can’t do this alone. 

When V is there she sees a black definitely–not–suspicious van parking under the overpass. There are at least two guards outside and probably another one in the car—they are well armed. There is one woman among them—unmistakably, Meredith Stout, she looks irritated as fuck but change her expression as soon as V appears.

“ I take that you are the one that called me, the name is Meredith Stout,” and she offered her hand. V takes her hand aaaand got her ass handles the next minutes. 

That’s how she got a leash on her and why it is this corpo bitch. After working with her and going in gun blazing on the Maelstrom, she starts to toss works V’s way more and more—which V isn’t complaining about because Meredith really pays heavy.  
One thing often leads to another, and in V’s case getting her hands dirty for Meredith leads to an unexpected result. The woman called her to her office one day, and ordered her to strip, V could say no—should, but for some reason that word stuck in her throat.  
Meredith ties V up with a black bondage created by synthetic leather and puts blindfold with the same color on her flavorite mercenary. V could have say no, but she did it anyway


End file.
